Getting to know you
by cc71
Summary: A couple of scenes that could have occurred in between S6E5 and E6 to develop the relationship between Mary and Henry.


[These scenes occur prior to S6 E6]

One afternoon Mary comes in the Abbey hall while Tom has just hung up the telephone. Seeing her, Tom says, "Oh, Mary-that was just Henry Talbot on the telephone. He called to say he'll be in the area finishing up arrangements on the race car, and wanted to stop by in the morning."

Mary is inwardly pleased to be able to see Henry again, but reminds Tom, "But we are riding our rounds of the estate in the morning."

"Yes—I invited him to join us," Tom replies.

"Does he even ride?" Mary is genuinely curious.

Tom chuckles, "I guess we'll find out."

The next morning, Henry shows up on time in casual riding gear. As the stable hand brings out the horses, Mary notices immediately that the horse saddled for Henry is one that sometimes is a little jumpy. She mentions this, adding, "Perhaps we should have them saddle a different horse. It won't take long."

Henry, walks over and strokes the horse reassuringly. "Oh, no need." As he mounts, and so he and Mary are side-by-side at eye-level, he says, "I can handle a little spirit." They ride off with Tom, Henry seeming very comfortable astride.

At one of the farms, the farmer is getting ready to use a horse plow on a small patch of land when the trio rides up. While Tom and Mary speak to the farmer, Henry brings the horses to get some water. Nearby the water trough, Henry notices a tractor, and we can see some bewilderment on his face (as to why the farmer is not using it). When he gets back to the group, he says, "That looks like a good machine you've got there—it must help with the bigger fields."

The farmer says, "Oh, it helps with the smaller ones, too, when it isn't being finicky."

Tom and Henry share a look, and Tom asks, "Finicky?"

The farmer explains, "Yeh—it doesn't want to start for me, though I know it's got plenty of fuel."

Tom looks at Henry, and they start to walk together toward the tractor.

Just a short while later, the trio rides away from the farm with the farmer on the running tractor in the distance. Mary says to Henry, "Thank you for noticing the idle tractor-it was shrewd of you to bring it up in such a way as to not embarrass Mr. X."

Henry acknowledges the thanks with a nod, saying, "I didn't want to interfere."

Tom is also thankful, "If only all problems were as easily solved as a dirty spark plug!"

Henry muses, "I do find it interesting that people know how to operate vehicles but know so little about how to maintain them."

Tom, eyeing Mary, teases, "Well, there are still plenty of people who are content to let others do both for them!"

Mary just glances at Tom but doesn't respond.

Henry notes the exchange, but changes the topic. "Thank you for letting me come along today. I am even more impressed with the two of you and running the estate. It's quite a lot to keep track of and manage; but clearly you love it."

Nodding, Tom, says, "Downton is our home, although I had to leave before I realized that. Mary's commitment to the estate has been unfailing. So while I help where I can, I know who really runs the show."

A little while later, Mary complements Henry's handling of the horse. "Mr. Talbot, your childhood summers left their mark: for a city dweller, you've handled that horse well."

Henry says, "Actually, I think he would like to let loose a little—would it be alright if I let him on the way back?"

Mary is surprised at the request, but agrees. "Certainly." She pauses, considering something. "Would you like to race back?"

Tom snorts, and says sarcastically as a warning to Henry, "Oh, that's a trap!"

Mary looks at Tom. "What?"

Tom addresses Henry, "You don't ride much and you're on an unfamiliar horse, and Mary is an excellent rider—she raced in the point-to-point last year."

Henry smiles and looks at Mary. "Well, then I am flattered you consider me a worthy opponent."

Tom is more amused than ever at the two of them dancing around their attraction for each other. "Victim, more like."

Mary protests in a teasing way, "Oh, it's just for fun."

Henry says, "Of course." He is quite confident in his riding ability, and more confident in his racing ability. Whether on a horse or in a car, it is more about understanding your opponent, and timing. He pauses for a moment, then says, "But, if I win, both of you will join me this afternoon while I finish with the car arrangements."

Mary is surprised, "I am not sure how that is a prize. The pleasure of winning will be enough for me. Tom, will you start us off?"

Tom maneuvers his horse in between them and says, "Ready...go!"

Both horses take off, encouraged by their riders. Mary takes the lead early-she knows the route and her horse very well. Henry catches up and we see them riding side by side for a bit, each with their respective small smiles, enjoying the fast ride. Mary starts to pull ahead, but as they are getting close enough to see the stable, Henry surges forward and wins handily. He is dismounted and caressing the horse as Mary comes up and dismounts.

Mary is slightly annoyed that he won, but impressed and still polite anyway, "Well run! I see your talent for racing extends beyond cars. I am glad you didn't have any chivalrous idea to hold back and allow me to win."

Henry counters, but not rudely, smiling slightly, "We already know each other better than that."

Mary's look shows she is yet again intrigued by Henry. Tom rides up to them and dismounts as well, saying, "So who won?"

Mary answers, "Henry, fair and square."

Henry is a little dismissive, "It was the horse more than me: living things are very different from cars. As much as we try to control them, sometimes we just need to let go and see what comes of it. (pause) Anyway, thanks for the ride. I must be off—but I expect to see you around 2:30!" He walks away toward his car.

At 2:30, Mary and Tom arrive at the place where the race car was tested previously. Henry is having a brief discussion with the car transporter, who then leaves. Henry approaches Tom and Mary. "It's all set—he'll be back in a little while. Tom, here you can borrow my goggles."

Tom is confused, "What..?"

Henry encourages him, "Take her out for a go!"

Tom is delighted with the suggestion, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Why do you think I had you come all the way out here?"

Tom smiles from ear to ear. "That's splendid! Thank you!" He sees Mary's expression, and she is clearly unsettled by the situation. He attempts to reassure her, "Don't worry- I won't drive like he and Charlie do!" Tom gets in the car and takes off.

Henry gently takes Mary by arm and guides Mary to his car. "Now, your turn."

Mary is even more confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

Henry holds the driver's side door open for her. "A lesson for you. Hop in."

Mary does not get in the car. "But I don't…"

Henry says, knowingly, "So I understand."

Mary is annoyed. She knows barely how to drive, but does not do it very often and certainly does not want to attempt to do so in Henry's fancy car. "And be made a fool?"

Henry looks at her seriously. "I would never do such a thing, and there is nobody else around. Come on-you'll do just fine."

Mary hesitates and is clearly still bothered and nervous, but sees he is in earnest and his apparent confidence in her, and finally steels herself and gets in the driver's seat. Henry walks around and gets in the passenger side. He begins to give Mary an overview of the dials and gauges and pedals.

On the drive back, Tom asks Mary, "I was still a distance away, but I could have sworn I saw you in the driver's side of Henry's car."

Mary sighs, "I was, if you must know. Henry wanted to give me a driving lesson."

Tom is clearly surprised. "Now that's a turnabout—you have never been interested in knowing more before when I have offered. I should be offended."

Mary tries to slough it off. "Oh, come now."

Tom is intrigued, so he prods, "What did he say to convince you to try?"

Mary glances at Tom. She is more honest with him than anyone else in the family, other than Granny, perhaps. "Nothing specific, really. Honestly, I thought I would just play along for his sake, but don't tell him that. He was so sincere in wanting to teach me that I had to pay attention, but I was frightfully nervous the whole time."

Tom just shakes his head, smiling.

Mary sees this, so inquires, "What is so amusing?"

Tom answers, "Mary, you are a strong, stubborn woman—you generally do not do things that you do not want to do. So you might not admit it to yourself yet, but it's clear that Henry has gotten to you."

Mary knows this to be true. "Alright, I admit that I am intrigued by him, but it bothers me that I don't know why."

Tom had decided that Mary and Henry were a good match at Henry's last visit to Downton. He decides to encourage the relationship even more. "There doesn't have to be a reason to fall in love; sometimes it's just two matching souls finding each other." Mary glances over at Tom with a slightly dubious expression. Tom firmly believes this-isn't that how he and Sybil fell in love? He continues, "Well, I like him better than any of your other suitors—he's clearly a gentleman, but doesn't put on airs as if that has some divine meaning. He's thoughtful about people and their feelings. And there's another thing I like about Henry: he isn't titled."

At this last statement, Mary retorts, "You would see that as a benefit, but how could it possibly be for me?"

Tom explains, "Hear me out: Downton is your home and your passion—Henry respects that, and would not try to take you from it. With the others, well…they would expect a more traditional arrangement where their holdings would come first."

Mary just sits there and doesn't respond as they continue home.


End file.
